


Winchester Movie Night

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a fluffy shot that I wrote after seeing season 10's finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester Movie Night

You ran into the bunker’s library. You had a pout on your face. “Come on boys.” You said pouting even more trying to get them to notice you. You wanted them to pay attention to you instead of doing what they were doing. They were researching when they had promised you.

 

Sam looked up at you. “What is it Y/N?”

 

“Come on you boys promised me. No working. You promised a movie night with me.” You said crossing your arms like a little kid. They had promised you and they were in the library working on something that they had told you that they would wait to do.

 

“Oh come on Y/n.” Dean said rubbing his face. He wanted to get this hunt under way.

 

“No, Dean you promised me. All three of you did.” You said pouting a little bit. “You promised me a movie night. You three needed some relaxation from all the work that you’ve been doing. Come on. Please?” You wanted the boys to relax some. It was the only thing that mattered to you was their well beings. They always worked too hard to begin with and you helped them, but it was too much right now.

 

The three of them looked at one another. They had promised you and they were going against what they had promised you and they never did that. It never ended well when they went against promising you something. They had to keep their promise to you. A happy you was a good you. An angry you well wasn’t so good.

 

“Okay okay.” Sam said closing his book and getting up. “We’re doing it okay.” He said with a smile. He wasn’t about to have you upset with him or even that Dean and Cas for a promise that they had made after the last hunt.

 

You launched yourself into Sam’s arms. You were happy. Really happy that they were going to take their break.

 

“Whoa.” Sam said catching you around the middle before you had knocked him down to the ground. He laughed lightly as your face nuzzled into his flannel that he was wearing. It was the least that he could do to make you happy and he knew that you were happy that he was agreeing to this.

 

“Thank you Sam.” You said with a smile.

 

Sam patted you on the top of the head causing you to look up and beam at him. “Okay. Why don’t you pick the movie and we will meet you in the living room.”

 

You grinned. “Okay.” You said walking towards the living room to pick a movie for the four of you to watch. You walked over to the shield that had the movies in it. You looked through the movies that Sam, Dean, and you had collected over the years. It was always a hard choice for you to pick a movie. You loved all kinds so it made it that much harder. Plus you had to choose something that Dean would sit during.

 

“Pick something yet?” Dean asked rubbing his face as he walked into the room.

  
“Oh hush up Dean. I’m looking.” You said looking at the movies. You hadn’t even bothered looking back at him due to the fact that you were more focused on finding a movie to watch.

 

“No sappy films.” Dean called out to you.

 

“My movie night. My choice.” You said looking back at him with a look. You had picked Beetlejuice to watch. You put it into the dvd played and sat down on the couch.

 

Cas came with popcorn in his hands. “What movie are we watching?”

 

“Beetlejuice.” You said hitting play on the remote as the boys sat down.

 

Dean and Cas sat in the chairs while Sam joined you on the couch.

 

You curled up to Sam as the movie began.

 

“Wait…” Cas said in confusion as the movie got to a point that he couldn’t figure out. “They’re dead and only people are strange and unusual can see them?”

 

You groaned. You should’ve known that this would have happened. Cas was always clueless. He didn’t understand films that well. Not in the least bit and you guys always had to take your time to explain it to him, but during the movie it made it impossible. Too impossible sadly.

 

“Yes, Cas that would be right.” Sam told Cas knowing that the angel was having a hard time grasping this.

 

“It doesn’t make sense.” Cas complained to Sam.

 

You felt something fly at your head. “Dean.” You snapped. You grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at Dean.

 

“Hey.” Dean said narrowing his eyes at you.

 

You smiled a cheeky smile and buried your face into Sam’s arm. You looked up and saw some popcorn in Sam’s hair. No… Dean had missed aiming for you and got his own brother instead. You reached up and began to get the popcorn out of his hair.

 

Sam chuckled. “It’s fine Y/N.”

 

“No it’s not.”

 

“It’s fine. It’s Dean’s fault for this.” Sam said getting the popcorn out of his hair.

 

You chuckled lightly.

 

As the movie continued on and Cas asked more and more questions which the three of you couldn’t help with the explaining the movie to Cas which wasn’t easy for the three of you to explain it to him. It was a movie that you had to watch and not ask questions during like a curious angel that Castiel was.

 

You had fell asleep against Sam.

 

Sam looked down and looked at Cas and Dean. “I’m going to take her upstairs.” He told them.

 

“Have fun Sammy.” Dean said winking.

 

Sam gathered you up into his arms. He carried you up to your room. He was thankful that he as able to help you with unwinding and he had to admit that the three of them had needed it. He walked into your room and put you down onto your bed.

 

You mumbled in your sleep.

 

Sam smiled and tucked you into bed. He stroked the side of your cheek. “Good night Y/n.”

 

“Goodnight Sam.” You moaned out in your sleep.   
  


Sam smiled. He was happy that they kept their promise to you.

 

 


End file.
